Battle Tails
Battle Tails is an alien that appears on Earth-68. He first appears in John Smith 10: Ancient Times. His DNA base is Miles "Tails" Prower. Appearance Battle Tails is a humanoid yellow fox with two tails, the tips of the tails being white. His fur is yellow, except his stomach, which is white, and the fur around his mouth, which is also white. He has red and white shoes. He has green eyes and the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities Battle Tails' main ability seems to be flight, flying by spinning his two tails. He seems to have enhanced intelligence, obtained from a smart individual, though the species may be smart in general. He has enhanced speed, strength, reflexes, agility, and durability. Underwater, he can spin his tails to propel himself forward, making him a fast swimmer. He also can curl up into a sphere and roll into a foe, similar to Sonic Boom. He has enhanced strength in his tails, and if spins fast enough, can tear through robots. He can also use his tails as a shield against physical attacks, and to create powerful gusts of wind. Using his tails as a propeller, he can blow away gases and poison gases. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) Battle Tails is unlocked when John scans Tails. John Smith 10: Ancient Times *Search for Froggy (first appearance) *New Adventure *Devil Doom (cameo) *Savages *The Flames of Disaster *Rebirth (John Smith 10) *His World Part 1 *Art of the Sword (accidental transformation; selected alien was Four Arms) Spacewalker *The Waterbending Scroll (first re-appearance) *Ancient Library *Nibelung Valesti Part 1 *Cloud of Shadow Kingdom Hearts By John * Disney Castle (first re-appearance) Omniverse * Mud is Thicker Than Water (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) Dimension 13 (Kingdom Hearts) This version of Battle Tails is the one used by characters from the Kingdom Hearts dimension. By Kairi *7 Princesses of Heart (unintentional transformation; intended alien was Light Cream) *Space Paranoids *Dwarf Woodlands Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Battle Tails is first used by Kevin, summoned by the Yellow Huge Materia. Appearances Summoned by Kevin *Healing (JSXFF) *The Mad Doctor *Monster (JSXFF) *Into the Hole *Down, Down, Down Dimension 222 (Twin Diaries) Battle Tails is an alien used by Teresa. * Twin Diaries Dimension 40 (Ya-Mi-Oh!) Battle Tails is an alien in the Dueltrix. While not used directly, it is used in fusion aliens. Tails Man (John 23: Megaman) Tails Man is the version of Battle Tails that appears in Dimension 23. He is used by Protoman. He wears the red Proto-tech armor on him, and he wields Protoman's shield. Using his tails, he can slide around on the shield as a sled, giving him increased movement range. Appearances * Sonic Boom (John 23) Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Battle Tails is an alien available by several characters. By John * Omni Crew Origins: Jane Ben 10: New Age * By The Gods * Monkey See Monkey Do * TBA Trivia *Battle Tails is a play on the expression "battle tales", or battle stories. This phrase may be better known as "war stories". **This may refer to Tails' use of his tails to attack. * The picture was done by Bry. See Also * Chromatails * Battle Rigg * Tails Man (Dioga beta (Wall - Blog - ) 22:38, June 22, 2013 (UTC)) Category:Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:John Smith 10 Category:JSXFF Category:Animal Aliens Category:Yellow Aliens Category:Dioga beta Category:Earth-68 Category:John 23: Megaman Category:Omnimania Category:Free Usage Category:Omnitrix Aliens